How you love me
by sakunaya
Summary: Brittany est nouvelle à McKinley. Va t-elle être adoré ou plutôt détester par les populaires de l'école? Brittana, Faberry, Finchel, Quick, amitié Pezberry, Quitt et Britchel. Personnage de Skins et Pitch Perfect aussi présent. Miles Teller et Skylar Astin dans les personnages principal et.. En couple! (Désolé je suis merdique en résumé)
1. When I see you

**Voici une nouvelle fic que je co-écrit avec une amie (la même qui ma inspiré le Artana).  
Pour mes autres fic je devrais sortir les nouveaux chapitre demain ou du moins cette semaine! et j'ai quelque OS en réserve pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence.**

**Bref, dans cette fic il y a quelque personnage de Skins (Effy, Freddie et Naomie), de Pitch perfect (Skylar Astin aka Jesse, Brittany Snow aka Chloe, Anna Camp aka Aubrey, Adam DeVine aka Bumper et Anna Kendrick aka Becca) et des acteurs de différent film dont footloose (Kenny Wormald et Miles Teller). **

**Les chapitres seront surment sorti sur Skyrock en premier! Donc voici le nom du blog: Howyouloveme-fiction ( )**

**J'espère que vous apprécierais!**

* * *

POV Santana

Et c'est repartie pour une année merdique à faire semblant d'écouté en cours et à m'entrainer pour les Cheerios. Sérieusement, qui a inventer l'école que j'aille lui montrer comment on s'occupe des emmerdeurs à Lima height Adjacent? J'entre dans mon lycée pourrie, dire qu'il me reste encore trois ans à passer ici, pour tomber directement sur Skylar et Miles qui se lèche les amydales ou plutôt la gorge. Eurk. Je les aimes bien ces deux là, même que se sont mes meilleurs amis, et je les respecte un peu aussi (il sont le premier couple homo a s'assumer ici ce n'est pas rien) ,mais ils pourrait ce gêné! Je m'approche d'eux et leur donne un coup de hanche bien sentit, ce qui fait qu'ils se détache. Mission accomplie.

-Prenez vous une chambre! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Si il arrêtait de me tendre des perches comme sa chaque matin aussi.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Satan. Me dit sèchement Miles surement en colère contre moi parce que j'ai interrompue leur baiser (je dirais plutôt baise) du matin, pauvre chou.

-Hey San! Me salue également Skylar. Tu savais qu'il y avait une nouvelle cette année? Continue t-il toujours adossé au casier où il se faisait bouffer le visage.

-Elle a l'air vraiment bête en plus. Rit Miles en reprenant peu a peu de sa bonne humeur.

Une nouvelle un peu idiote hein? Intéressant. J'ai soudain eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller la saluer à ma manière et lorsque je croise le regard du plus grand des deux garçons devant moi, je sais qu'il pense à la même chose. Ce que Skylar semble s'apercevoir aussi puisqu'il secoue sa tête avec un air décourager.

-Vous n'allez pas vraiment recommencer avec les Slushie? Milounet tu sais que c'est idiot. Dit-il pour tenter de nous empêcher, alors que je rigole au surnom idiot.

-Lopez tu la ferme c'est pas drôle! Et Skylar, je t'avais demander de plus utiliser ce surnom en public! Bref, la petite nouvelle à besoin de savoir qui dirige l'école, mais si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, San va se faire un plaisir de l'accueillir. N'est-ce pas Satan? Me demande t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ouais j'y vais. Regarder bien le maitre à l'œuvre! Je leur cris avant de me diriger vers la machine à slushie, non sans dire un petit soumis en parlant juste assez fort pour que le soumis en question l'entende.

* * *

Je repars de la cafet, slushie à la main. Je repère facilement la nouvelle,car je connais tous le monde ici. Lima c'est tout petit.

- Hey la nouvelle bienvenu... Je ne pu finir ma phrase,car quand elle se retourna vers moi,je fus choquée par son icroyable beautée.

- Bonjour jeune licorne, qu'allais tu faire de ce slushie? Demanda t-elle,intrigué.

- Hum je te l'offre pour la rentrée! C'es ton cadeau de bienvenue. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Bien merci. Me répond t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Je dois y allée. continue t-elle.

- Bon bien à la prochaine...dis-je en m'éloignant.

Putain,cette année n'allait peut être pas être si pire que je le pensais..

* * *

*POV Brittany* (Flashback de 20 minutes)

J'entre dans le lycée sous le regard de tout le monde. Je baisse la tête,car je déteste avoir tout l'attention sur moi. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier, jusqua ce que je fonce dans quelqu'un. Je lève la tête.

- Je suis désolée.. Lui dis-je,gênée.

- Fait attention où ce que tu marches.. Beurk,mais quelle horreur. Me dis le garçon.

- De quoi tu parles? Lui demandais-je.

-De tes vêtements,tu t'habille dans une friperie ou quoi? Me répond t-il.

- Non ce sont mes licornes qui me font mes vêtements..Je lui répond.

- Quelle folle celle-là..Dit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

Cette année sera pire que je croyais..

* * *

**review please!**


	2. Because of you

**Chapitre 2! **

**Pour une fois les chapitres devraient sortir rapidement vue que je me fiat pousser dans le cul pour les écrire XD**

**Je veux dire un grand merci à FabPezBerry78, covergirls06 et Guest pour leur reviews! Sa fait toujours plaisir :D  
**

**Un nouveau personnage dans se chapitre! J'espère que vous connaissez les musiciens ;)**

* * *

*POV BRITTANY * (Fin du Flashback)

Je continue ma marche jusqu'a mon casier. Je le trouve enfin, je l'ouvre et y met mes livres. Soudain, une jeune fille de mon âge arrive vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour je suis Rachel Berry, tu dois être Brittany la nouvelle? Me dit la jeune fille avec plein d'enthousiasme.

- Euh oui. Lui dis-je.

- Et bien bienvenue à McKinley! Sa te dirais de te joindre au Glee club? Me demande Rachel.

- Euh... Je ne pu finir ma phrase car Rachel me coupa.

- Super! Alors, viens à l'audition ce soir à 16 heure à l'auditorium. À plus tard! Me dit-elle en s'en allant.

- Mais...Dis-je, mais c'était trop tard.

Bref, la cloche sonna et j'allai en cours.

*Narration de Santana*

La putain de cloche sonne. Super, je commence avec Math en plus. Mais heureusement Miles est dans ma classe.

- Bon j'y vais moi, à plus tard. Dit Skylar en allant dans sa classe.

- Tes prêts pour une nouvelle année à faire chier Mr Davis? Dis-je à Miles

- Toujours. Me répond mon ami.

Nous entrons dans la classe et allons nous asseoir au fond.

- Oh que non, vous n'allez pas recommencer cette année ça c'est certain. Dit notre professeur.

- Mais on à rien fait Mr! Riposte Miles.

- Pas encore. Aller Mr. Teller aller vous asseoir à coté de Mlle Pierce. Dit Mr Davis en pointant la nouvelle.

- Bon d'accord. Souffle Miles en allant s'asseoir à coté de la nouvelle.

Pourquoi il fallu que lui s'assois à coté d'elle? J'aurais adoré être assis à coté de cette beauté. Bref, j'écoutai le cours. (Et ouais)

* * *

*Après le cours de math* *POV Rachel*

Je suis super excité à convaincre des gens de rejoindre le Glee club. Cette année sera la meilleur. De 1 car je sors enfin avec Finn et de 2 je ne reçois plus de slushie grâce à Santana. Bref, j'espère que la nouvelle à une jolie voix, mais ça je le verrai ce soir. Maintenant j'ai autre chose à faire de plus important. Convaincre Sant' de se joindre au Glee club. Je vais attendre à ce midi. Bref, je vais dans mon cour.

* * *

* Éclipse de la matinée. 12h à la cafétéria.* *POV Santana*

J'étais en train de manger tout en discutant avec Miles et Skylab, jusqu'a ce que Rachel vienne s'asseoir avec nous.

- Salut! Nous dit-elle gaiement.

- Salut Rachounette. Dis-je en riant.

- C'est pas drôle Satan. Me dis Miles.

- De quoi vous parlez? Nous dis Rachel.

- De rien...Dit Skylar.

- Bref, je suis là pour te demander de rejoindre le Glee club. Me demande t-elle.

- Sa serais génial Sant! Me dit Skylar, joyeux.

- Non merci. Lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi?! Me dis Rachel. Même la nouvelle à bien voulu s'inscrire.

La nouvelle? Je crois que je vais changer d'avis.

- Bon d'accord. Soufflais-je.

- Yes! Me dit Rachel. Tu sais que je t'adore?

- Oui tout le monde m'aime. Lui dis-je en blaguant, sachant que je terrifiais à peu près tout le monde.

- Les auditions sont à 16 heures à l'auditorium. Mais Miles tu pourrais venir aussi? Dit Rachel.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est l'heure de l'entrainement de foot et en plus je chante comme une merde. Dit Miles.

- Bon d'accord. À ce soir Santy. Dit Rachel en partant.

* * *

POV Rachel

Dès que j'eu été sortie le réfectoire, j'aperçue la nouvelle avec Quinn qui se rapprochait de l'endroit que je venait de quitter, en riant. J'ai peur que Quinn lui dise de ne pas venir au Glee Club. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais les gens populaires, comme San, n'aime pas du tout Glee! Il disent même que c'est un club de looser. Sauf Sanny, elle elle ne dit rien de méchant puisque j'y suis. Justement sa m'étonne qu'elle ai accepter de venir... Sa doit être à cause de mon charme naturel ou parce qu'elle veut entendre ma fabuleuse voix plus souvent qu'elle vient ce soir.

Je ne fait vraiment pas confiance à Quinn et Brittany semble plutôt naïve comme fille donc je me dirige vers elles pour être sûr que ma recrue ramène son cul aux auditions. Oh ma Barbra! Je dois vraiment arrêter de passer autant de temps avec Santana! Elle a une mauvaise influence sur moi! À moins que ce ne soit Miles qui ai une mauvaise influence... D'ailleurs je me demande ce que Skylar fait avec lui quelque fois! Ils sont tellement différent, mais bon ils sont mignons aussi.

Oh non! J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que j'ai manqué Brittany! Bon elle vient de s'assoir avec les populaires, c'est a dire l'équipe de Football et les Cheerleders donc des gens qui ne m'aime pas vraiment. Je crois que je vais juste espère qu'elle vienne ce soir ou la recroiser aujourd'hui parce que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de mourir maintenant. Surtout que San n'est pas là pour me protéger cette fois.

* * *

*16 heures, auditorium*

Je suis présentement assise dans l'auditorium en attendant que les premiers peut-être futurs membres du glee club montent sur scène. À mes côtés ce tiens Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et Finn, mon petit-ami. Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir trouver trois nouvelles voix pour pouvoir faire les compétitions puisque nous devons être douze pour participer. Parfait! San, Skylar et Brittany vont surement être formidables et être choisie.

La première personne à monter sur scène est Skylar. Il ce met au centre de la scène avec un micro a pied et attend patiemment que les musiciens ce place. Dès que tout le monde est prêt, il attrape le micro et ce présente.

-Bonjour mon nom est Skylar Astin et je vais vous présenter Since U Been Gone de Kelly Clarkson. Dit il sans aucun stress.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et la musique commence.

How can I put it, you put me on  
_Comment puis-je expliquer ça, tu m'as comme ensorcelée_  
I even fell for thatstupid lovesong  
_J'ai même cru cette stupide chanson d'amour_  
Yeah yeah  
_Yeah yeah_  
Since you been gone  
_Depuis que t'es parti_

How come I'd never hear you say  
_Pourquoi je ne t'entendais jamais dire_  
"I just wanna be with you... "  
_"Je ne veux être qu'avec toi... "_  
Guess you never felt that way  
_Sûrement que tu ne l'as jamais ressenti_

But since you been gone  
_Mais depuis que t'es parti_  
I can breathe for the first time  
_Je peux respirer pour la première fois_  
I'm so moving on  
_Je m'en suis tellement remise_  
Yeah yeah  
_Yeah yeah_  
Thanks to you  
_Grâce à toi_  
Now I get, I get what I want  
_Maintenant je, je peux faire ce que je veux_  
Since you been gone  
_Depuis que t'es parti_

You had your chance, you blew it  
_Tu as eu ta chance, tu l'as fichue en l'air_  
Out of sight, out of mind  
_Hors de vue, hors d'esprit_  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
_Ferme-la, je ne peux plus le supporter_  
Again, and again, and again, and again...  
_Encore__, et encore, et encore, et encore..._

Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
_Depuis que t'es parti (Depuis que t'es parti)_

Il est simplement super! Je savais qu'il avait une bonne voix mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment entendue, et il a une très bonne présence sur scène. Bon, ce ne seras jamais aussi bien que moi, mais on pourrait faire de bon duo!

*POV Jesse aka le batteur*

Skylar est entrain de sortir de scène et puisque j'ai un moment à attendre avant que le prochain morceau ne commence, j'allume mon téléphone et commence une partie de Angry Bird. En fait c'est ce que j'avais prévue de faire jusqu'a ce que je l'entende. Depuis quand elle aime le Glee Club?

-Je suis Santana Lopez, mais sa vous devez sans doute déjà le savoir. Je vais vous interpréter une chanson que j'ai entendue dans Smash, elle s'appelle Touch me. Dit la magnifique latino devant moi, alors que je viens de relever ma tête.

Je prend le temps de la détailler pendant que je ne joue pas. Elle porte un habit complètement noir qui fait ressortir ses formes avantageuse.(L'habit de Cold Hearted Snake) Alors que les deux choriste qui vienne de la rejoindre sur scène ne porte que leur vêtements ordinaire. Merde! C'est à moi de jouer!

**Look at me baby****  
****Tell me, tell me what you see? (oh wow)****  
****Wanna watch baby like a like a****movie screen****(oh wow)****  
****Tryna get what I want****  
****Want you on your knees (oh wow)****  
****Give it up, baby don't you, don't you make a scene (oh wow)****So come on turn me****  
****Baby be my marlon brandon****  
****Take a good snapshot****  
****Get me from my better angle****  
****Cause I like it hot****  
****And you know I love scandal****  
****Tell me what you what you waiting for?****Touch me (touch me)****I wanna feel you on my body****  
****Put your hands on me****  
****Come on and love me****  
****You wanna get it boy****  
****I'll give it to the count of three****  
****Hold me closer****  
****Don't wanna take it slow****  
****I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone****Touch me (touch me)****I wanna feel you on my body****  
****Put your hands on me****Do you like when i'm leaning leaning into you? (oh wow)****  
****Close your eyes****  
****Baby breathe in breathe in my perfume (oh wow)****  
****Dim the lights, take it slow like a dream come true (oh wow)****  
****Cause tonight i'mma show you what to do (oh wow)****Touch me (touch me)****I wanna feel you on my body****  
****Put your hands on me****  
****Come on and love me****  
****You wanna get it boy****  
****I'll give it to the count of three****  
****Hold me closer****  
****Don't wanna take it slow****  
****I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone****Touch me (touch me)****I wanna feel you on my body****  
****Put your hands on me**

La chanson vient de ce terminer, ce qui me soulage un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu me concentrer complètement sur ma partition tellement j'étais absorbé par sa chorégraphie. Si elle n'est pas pris alors tout les membres du glee club sont des idiots. Quoique sa m'étonnerais au vue du regard de la plus part des garçons, ceux qui ne sont pas gay, et leur bouche grande ouverte.

-Salue mes licornes! Je m'appelle Brittany! Je vais vous chanter Pon De Replay de Rihanna, mais ma force est surtout la danse donc je danserais en même temps! Dit une blonde en sautant sur la scène.

Ce ne serait pas la nouvelle par hasard?

*POV Santana*

Sa y est. Elle est là sur la scène juste en face de moi. Bon d'accord, elle ne sais pas que je la regarde mais je suis sûr qu'elle a fait la même chose pour moi d'après le super sourire qu'elle ma fait. La chanson va commencer! Oh mon dieu! Calme toi Santana. Ce n'est qu'une chanson idiote chanter par une petite nouvelle. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'exciter pour si peu.

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay****  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****  
****All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more what****  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****Hey Mr.****  
****Please Mr. DJ****  
****Tell me if you hear me****  
****Turn the music up****It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2****  
****Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through****  
****Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers****  
****Move both ya feet and run to the beat****Run, Run, Run, Run****  
****Everybody move run****  
****Lemme see you move and****  
****Rock it til the grooves done****  
****Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)****  
****Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)****  
****If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)****  
****One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)****  
****Well i'm ready for ya****  
****Come let me show ya****  
****You want to groove im'a show you how to move****  
****Come come****Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay****  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****  
****All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more what****  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****Hey Mr.****  
****Please Mr. DJ****  
****Tell me if you hear me****  
****Turn the music up****Okay everybody get down if you feel me****  
****Put your hands up to the ceiling****Okay everybody get down if you feel me****  
****Put your hands up to the ceiling****Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay****  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up****  
****All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what****  
****Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

Je crois que je suis au paradis.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécier! Laissez le nous savoir par review!**


End file.
